Modern day electronic systems (e.g., mobile phones, automobiles, etc.) often provide for a wide range of functionalities. Such functionalities can be achieved by integrating together a large number of separate electronic devices, which are respectively configured to perform specific functions. During operation, the separate electronic devices communicate with each other by transferring data. For example, modern day automobiles may comprise many different sensors (e.g., a digital camera able to capture digital images, a pressure sensor able to detect a tire pressure, etc.) that are connected to a processor that is able to process sensor data and to provide the processed sensor data to a display configured to display an image to a user.